Kwazii’s Apprentice 3
'Kwazii’s Apprentice 3 '''is the 13th episode of Season 26. Summary Captain Jake must put aside his jealousy of Connor/Catboy being Kwazii’s apprentice which is a problem for the PJ Masks who are trying to stop Captain Hook and Night Ninja from stealing King Triton’s magic trident. Plot The episode begins at night in Starlight Beach where the Octonauts are doing some research on glowing starfish while Kwazii was teaching his apprentice Connor in his PJ Mask form Catboy some other magical powers like how to make a dove out of water. Kwazii carefully shapes the water orb into a body of a dove, then forms the wings, and finally, the head. Catboy's eyes widened with amazement just as Kwazii clapped his paws between the water dove, and soon, as he parted his paws away from each other, a flock of water doves flew out and into the night sky! With a gasp, Catboy asks Kwazii how he was able to do that as Kwazii explains that it took him a lot of practice to create a flock full of water doves, and tells Catboy that if he pays more attention like a really good apprentice, maybe he could teach him how to make a flock full of water doves. Just then, the Mighty Colossus appears before Catboy and Kwazii and Captain Jake calls to them if they want to take a ride on board. The mentor and apprentice accept the offer as they put their arms around each other, grinned, and second in unison, “the more the merrier”, then laughed and gave each other high fives. Half-smiling, Captain Jake lets Catboy and Kwazii go onboard and continued sailing on the clean waters. While he was driving, Kwazii was still teaching Catboy how to make a water dove as he continued to shapeshift the blob of water into a dove shape, then as it was complete, he lets it fly off and Catboy was amazed. Captain Jake wished that Kwazii would’ve taught him that trick if he was his apprentice, but he just had to make Catboy his apprentice instead! It just wasn’t fair as Captain Jake gripped on the handles of the ship’s wheel really tight, just when Skully appeared to ask if he was okay. Powers that Kwazii uses * Water Dove * Mega Venus Flytrap * Repairing Power * Midnight Magic * Poseidon’s Trident * Aqua Wings * Protection Power * Super Strength * Levitation * Magic Sword * Mother Nature’s Touch * Mega Whirlpool Villain Motives * Captain Hook and Night Ninja: To steal King Triton’s trident Trivia * TBA Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Magic Category:Rivalry Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with images Category:Octonauts images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Season 26 Category:Season 26 images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Apprentice episodes Category:Apprentice images Category:Couple images